The Games of Olympus
by honeyhan123
Summary: What happens when the gods of Olympus decide to make their own version of 'The Hunger Games? Who will be chosen to go in and fight to the death? Who will make alliances with one another? And most importantly who will win? *More summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**"So it is decided. Two demigods, one male and one female from each god or goddess will be put into these Hunger Games." Zeus' loud voice echoed around the throne room on Olympus. "Each god or goddess will be able to choose their representing demigods. You have a day to inform you children and get them back here for their training." After Zeus said this the gods from the throne room all moved away, to go look for their children.**

**What happens when the gods of Olympus decide to make their own version of 'The Hunger Games'? Who will be chosen to go in and fight to the death? Who will make alliances with one another? And most importantly who will win?**

***Set After 'Blood of Olympus' and the war with Gaia. This story will make no actual reference to 'The Hunger Games' by Susan Collins (as in none of her characters will be in it) I simply copied her idea. Also I do not own any of the characters apart from the ones I make all rights go to Rick.***

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	2. Prologue

"What is the reason you have called us here father?" Lady Artemis asked Zeus from her seat in the throne room. "Because I have had to leave my hunters, they have been forced to go to Camp Half-Blood, so this better have a good reason." Artemis added non-impressed with the current situation. She hated leaving her hunters, even more so when there were boys around, but Artemis trusted her hunters not to break their oaths.

"The reason I have called you here is it has recently come to my attention that the demigods have taken us for granted. Remember the nerve of Perseus Jackson when he turned down our gift of immortality? Or the disrespect my wife Hera has received from various demigods? I suggest that we re-enforce the Games of Olympus! To show those demigods that we still own them, and we can end their lives whenever we want. This will force them to honour and respect us. What do you think?" As Zeus said this, the throne room went silent, a few of the other gods nodded agreeing with their king but a few such as Poseidon and Athena disagreed.

"All in favour of re-enforcing the Games of Olympus raise your-"

"Wait, I have a question." Hades interrupted Zeus and stood up from his throne. "Unlike back in ancient Greece, not everyone has children that they can put into these games. I only have one son and no daughter. That is hardly fair! I will not be represented properly."

"That does not matter, what matters is the children of Olympus must be shown that we are not a force to be taken for granted. All in favour of re-enforcing the Games of Olympus raise your hand." After Zeus said this there was silence around the throne room. No body moved at first but soon a few hands here and there went up. The owners of these hands were Ares, Zeus (of course), Dionysius – but everyone just thought he was raising his hand to get this meeting over and done with, as he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, - Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hera. The council had reached a decision.

"So it is decided. Two demigods, one male and one female from each god or goddess will be put into these Games." Zeus' loud voice echoed around the throne room on Olympus. "Each god or goddess will be able to choose their representing demigods. You have a day to inform you children and get them back here for their training." After Zeus said this the gods from the throne room all moved away, to go look for their children. The last to leave was Poseidon. He didn't feel any need to rush because he only had one son, and he wanted his son to enjoy his last day of having a normal – well as normal as the life of a demigod can be – life, before we would be put into the Games of Olympus, where only one demigod will survive.

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like the prologue, I don't know when updates will be but there will hopefully be one per week, because I have to update my other stories. I hope you liked it!**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


	3. Chapter 1:

Lord Hermes flashed into Camp Half-Blood. He was not looking forward to telling Teo of his children that they will have to be part of the games, but her saw no other choice. What could he do? The Olympians had their vote so now possibly two of his children are going to die. Who was he kidding, it wasn't a possibility it was a certainty. Even back in Ancient Greece, Hermes' children only won a couple of games. Most of the time the winners were children of the big three, seeing as they were the most powerful, but occasionally a child of a lesser god such as Ares or Hephaestus would win.

Hermes walked around Camp Half-Blood looking for everyone. There was no one in the sword arena or at the archery station. He kept on walking until he reached the cabins. He looked around and saw no one playing volleyball or basketball in the common area. Hermes kept on walking towards the cabins and found his own cabin. It was run down, paint chipped and dusty. To say the least Hermes wasn't too impressed with the state of his cabin so he quickly walked in to check if anyone was there (which there wasn't) and walked back outside. Hermes concentrated on what he wanted the cabin to look like and with a snap of his fingers the cabin was sparkling new, with the paint restored and all the dust cleaned off. Hermes smirked to himself, proud of what he had done. But the unsettling thought of where everyone had gone whipped the smirk off his face.

"Hey loser, what's up? Preparing your children to die, yet again?" The rude, obnoxious voice of Ares, the war god echoed throughout the common area. Hermes face fell as he turned to face the other god.

"What do you want Ares? I don't have time for this." Hermes snapped at Ares, resulting in Ares smirking and striding closer to where Hermes was standing.

"I just wanted to come and say good luck because you will need it. Clarisse is going into the games this year and there is not a doubt in my mind that she will win." Ares smirked as he turned on his heel and flashed out if camp.

Even after Ares was gone, the anger that he inflicted in anyone in the vicinity was still there. Hermes was determined that this year it would be different. This year he would put Ares in his place and win the games. He stormed to the dining pavilion and spotted his son Travis and his daughter Amelia. They would be the children that would be going into the games. Hermes hated doing this to them but he knew that they were his best option for winning.

When Hermes started walking towards his table Chiron spotted him and came trotting forward. "Lord Hermes, can we talk in private for a minute?" Hermes looked back at his children and nodded. He wanted to prolong ruining their lives for as long as possible. "Dionysius has told me of the games. You do not have to do this Lord Hermes; you can simply not put anyone in." Chiron tried to reason with Hermes as they walked a little way out of earshot of the people in the pavilion.

"It's not that simple Chiron. There is a rule that every god or goddess must put two of their children in, one boy and one girl. The only exception to that rule is if the god or goddess does not have any children or they don't have one child of each gender." Hermes explained to Chiron whilst running a hand through his hair, feeling exasperated.

"I understand. Do what you need to Lord Hermes. I'll be seeing you soon and good luck." With that both Chiron and Hermes walked back to the dining pavilion. Hermes walked towards his table and tapped Travis and Amelia on the shoulders and gestured for them to follow him. They walked for around ten minutes of which Travis and Amelia were nervously exchanging looks. Their dad was acting weird… well weirder than normal. They could tell something was up but they both knew better than to ask. After another couple of minute Hermes finally turned around and sat down. Travis and Amelia followed his lead and sat on the grass.

"I have good news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Hermes asked, looking both of his children in the eyes, knowing that **at least **one of them would die.

"Bad news first, so hopefully the good news will even it out." Amelia was the first one to speak. Travis merely nodded, fiddling with his dagger and looking at his father.

"Both of you have been chosen to compete in a game that we used to hold in ancient Greece. This game was called the Games of Olympus. The rules are simple, each god or goddess will put two of his or her children into the games and only one comes out alive." Hermes said, he tried to look his children on the eyes but he just couldn't.

"Wait, so you're saying that we have to kill the other demigods in order to win? What if we decide not to, huh? What if we all just form one big alliance?" Travis questioned his dad, getting angrier and angrier every second. Travis knew that he wasn't as important as Percy or any of the seven, but he had been in two wars and he had seen enough death for a life time. He didn't want to kill more people, that wasn't who he was and to make things worse the people that he would have to kill were his friends. Travis finally understood what Luke had meant by siding with the Titans. The gods didn't appreciate the demigods, they treated them like they were nothing and in return expect respect and to be honoured. All of these thoughts rushed through Travis's head in a matter of seconds.

"The games don't work like that Travis and you didn't let me get to the good news. If you survive the games, you get everything you could ever want. You get to be turned into a god and live on Olympus. There will always be one person in the games who wants that badly. Badly enough to kill everyone else if that is what it takes and even if there was no one like that in the games, the gods control the arena you will be put in so they would easily kill all of you if you didn't do what they wanted." Hermes explained to his son, who was now scowling at the dirt. "I'm sorry to both of you. I don't want to have to do this bu-"

"But you're going to do it anyway." Travis interrupted his father and stood up. "You know what? Luke was right, all you gods do is treat as like we're nothing but who returned Zeus's master bolt when Luke stole it? Who went into the sea of monsters and retrieved the Golden Fleece? Who rescued Artemis when she was trapped? Who went into the labyrinth and destroyed it? Who defended Olympus when Kronos was attacking? Who rescued Hera when she was trapped? Who rescued Thanatos? Who returned the Athena parthenos? Who closed the doors of death? Was that you or any of the other gods? No it freaking wasn't. It was us! And do you know how many demigods died in the process? Or do you not even care enough to find out? I'm so sick of this, but hey I guess I don't have any choice but to compete in your games and act like I'm so honoured. And don't act like any of this surprises you, because it sure as hell shouldn't. If you push someone too far, they snap." Travis yelled at his father and stormed off, into the tree line of the forest, looking for something to take his anger out on. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at his father, but the gods made him so mad sometimes and he just couldn't deal with it anymore. He knew that he would have to compete in the games and he knew that he had no intention of coming out of them.

"Is what he said true? Do we really have no choice whether or not we participate?" Amelia asked her father, anxiously awaiting the answer. She had agreed with what her brother had said but she thought that he should've kept it inside and not yelled at their father. After all he is a god.

"Yes, you will be forced to be in the games. I'm sorry to both of you, please forgive me." Hermes voice choked up and it sounded like he was going to cry but Amelia just shook her head and ran away, back to her cabin and lay down on her bed and started crying.

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's a little short so I'm sorry. Also only two of the contestants have been announced and Amelia is my own character. Please tell me who you want to win because at the moment I have no idea who should win or what should happen at the end…**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	4. Chapter 2

Percy was mad. He was mad at the gods, he was mad at the games and most of all he was mad at himself. How could he have been so stupid as to thinking that maybe, just maybe, the gods would let him and Annabeth live in peace for a while. But no, now Annabeth himself and close to 22 other candidates will have to fight to the death for the gods' amusement. When Poseidon had told Percy what would happen in only a couple of weeks, Percy had thought his father was trying to be humorous and was just joking. However one look at his father's face had told Percy that Poseidon was not joking and he was being deadly serious.

At the current moment Percy was in the elevator going up to Olympus with the other demigods who had been chosen and unfortunately most of them were close friends of Percy's. There was Jason and Thalia for the Zeus team, even though Thalia was now a huntress somehow Zeus had her on his side. There was Nico Di Angelo and Hazel Levesque for Hades/Pluto. Annabeth and her brother Malcolm for the Athena team. Katy Gardener and Thomas Green for Demeter. Leo Valdez and Narissa representing Hephaestus. Piper McClean and Jack Daniels for the Aphrodite team. Will Solace and Annabelle (Percy wasn't sure of Annabelle's last name,) were both fore Apollo. Clarisse La Rue and Mitchel Jurie for Ares. Travis and Amelia were for Hermes. Pollux was the only remaining son of Dionysius so he was the only one on team Dionysius. Percy didn't know what the name was of the girl who was representing Artemis was.

The elevator came to a stop on the 600th floor of the Empire state building and all of the demigods hopped out. They were greeted by the Olympians and got separated into their teams. Seeing as Percy was the only child of Poseidon he was alone with his father which was nice but given the circumstances there was a lot of tension.

Poseidon walked Percy to his temple of Olympus and sat him down in the living room. "I know what you are thinking Percy and I agree with you. These games are barbaric, I tried to have them stopped but I was out voted. I am so sorry my son."

Percy felt rage bubble up inside of him. He tried to calm down and not yell but it was very hard. "Yeah? Well you should've tried harder. There are twenty other demigods out there that are about to die, just for your amusement. I wonder how you and the others gods sleep at night knowing how many lives you're about to ruin and I'm not just talking about myself or the other demigods participating in these game but I'm also talking about our families, our friends and our loved ones. You're going to force all of those people watch us either turn into a monster that has killed their friends or be killed. I hope you're happy." Percy yelled at his father and stormed out of the temple. Percy was so mad that a mini hurricane was now blowing around him, sucking up loose bits of paper or leaves.

Percy walked for a while, not exactly sure of where to go but after about half an hour he found himself sitting on the sand by one of the many beaches on Olympus. The longer Percy sat there the guiltier he felt for his outburst earlier. He loved his father but the gods had just crossed a line. They were sending twenty-one (including him) demigods to fight to the death. It was just plain wrong on so many levels.

Percy felt a shift in the sand beside him but he kept on looking at the waves, certain that his father had come to either yell at him for his outburst earlier or to blast him to smithereens for being so rude. Neither of the above ideas seemed pleasant but if Percy had to choose he would chose being yelled at. This way he would get to choose how he died and make sure that Annabeth was the one who survived the games. She deserved this; after all she had been through.

"If you've come to yell at me for my outburst earlier, I'm sorry okay. I know that I shouldn't have yelled like that but you see my point don't you?" Percy asked, his eyes following the course of a dolphin that was swimming in the ocean. The dolphin seemed so carefree and peaceful that it took every ounce of strength in Percy's body to not jump into the water and swim alongside the dolphin and try to forget his troubles.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just came for a walk and saw you sitting down here and thought I'd say thanks for letting me free." A familiar voice said and as Percy turned around to see who it was she sat down beside him. Her caramel hair braided over her shoulder and her dark almond eyes were locked on Percy's.

Meanwhile in the temple of Athena Annabeth, Malcolm and Athena were busy making strategies for staying alive and how to make weapons if needed. Annabeth didn't necessarily want to win, in face she didn't want to win. Not of it meant killing all of her friends, especially Percy. He was her life and without him her life would be pointless. Annabeth would rather kill herself than live without Percy, that's how much he meant to her and Annabeth could only hope he felt the same way. They had been through so much together and now both of them were going to die. It wasn't fair.

"Annabeth, are you listening to me? This is serious we have hours before the beauty team come and get you ready for the parade and there is a lot of information you will be given between now and the games." Athena asked her daughter who nodded her head. Athena took this as a confirmation to continue explaining how they couldn't trust any of the other players on the games. Malcolm was listening intently and taking notes but Annabeth on the other hand was doodling. She didn't see the point of taking notes, she already knew that she was going to die so what was the point? She might as well get it over and done with quickly. Better to die a hero than live long enough to see yourself become the villain right?

The two demigods and the goddess stayed like this for another hour or two, Athena becoming more and more infuriated with Annabeth's lack of attention directed at the conversation. Finally the time came for the beauty team to whisk Annabeth and Malcolm away to get them ready. Malcolm headed into his room and Annabeth to hers. It is safe to say neither of them enjoyed the next hour and a half of being washed, groomed and waxed by random strangers who they had never met before.

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked it, I didn't really know what to write… But who do you think the mystery girl is that Percy was talking to? **

**I probably won't update for a while because it's almost Christmas and after Christmas I'm going away for two weeks and I'm not sure if we will have internet…**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**

**P.S. I hope you guys have a fantastic Christmas wherever you are and a happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 3

**"Leo! Just give it back please?"**

**"Nope! Not until I know every little secret this thing contains."**

**"Leo I swear, if you don't give it back right this instant I will punch you somewhere no gut ever wants to be punched." Narissa threatened Leo, who had just stolen her phone off of her. Leo made a face as he gave Narissa back her phone.**

**"You're no fun you know?" Leo complained as he flopped down onto one of the many couches in their father's temple.**

**Narissa just shook her head and gently smoothed out the crinkles in her dress that he had got from chasing Leo around the temple, trying to get her phone back. "Whatever, just sit up and make sure you don't spill anything on your costume before the big opening ceremony." Narissa nagged like a mother would do to her son. Narissa supposed that in some ways Leo was like her child, after all he did act like one majority of the time. Narissa felt an urge to protect Leo in any way she could so she had decided that she would keep him alive until it was only the two of them left and then she would kill herself, just so he could win.**

**Narissa knew that most people would do things the other way round and make sure that they stayed alive. However Narissa wasn't like most people. She truly wanted Leo to win and she knew just how to make sure he did...**

**All of the tributes were anxiously waiting by the chariots that would take them to the formal address made by Zeus. No on particularly felt like talking so there was just an awkward silence surrounding the tributes.**

**Percy stood by his horses that would be taking him into the games. They were both raven black, like Percy's hair. The one on the left was called Ditto and the one on the right was called Dallas.**

**_'Don't worry dude, I've heard Poseidon talking about you and I'm sure you'll win.'_**** Ditto tried to reason with the eighteen year old. Percy just shook his head.**

**_'That's the problem thought Ditto, I don't want to win. A life without Annabeth would be no life at all.'_**** Percy argued with the horse, although he was a bit distracted about what had been discussed in his meeting earlier today.**

**_"Hey." Percy said as Calypso sat down beside him on the beach. To be honest Percy had no idea what to say to her. He had demanded that the gods free her after they got back from Ancient Greece and they had. She was now free and sitting next to him._**

**_"Hey." Calypso responded. The result was an awkward and uncomfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say now._**

**_The silence got so unbearable that Percy just had to break it and say something, anything. "So… How's Leo?" Percy asked and immediately regretted it. What was he thinking? Saying that would probably make the disruption even more awkward then it already was._**

**_"I don't really know, I haven't seen him since I've been released from Ogygia. The gods have wanted me to stay on Olympus with no external visits to the mortal world and no visitors from the mortal world. So basically I've been grounded for the past couple of weeks." Calypso exclaimed with annoyance clear in her voice._**

**_"Sounds like fun." Percy commented sarcastically, feeling sorry for Calypso. First she was stuck on an island for ages and now she's stuck on Olympus. However, Percy was secretly glad she hadn't seen the mortal world yet; he wanted to be there when she got her first glimpse of what the world had become._**

**_Percy's mood was soon ruined by the memory of why he was here in the first place. Those stupid Games of Olympus._**

**_Calypso noticed Percy's change of mood. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering heat had happened to the smiling teenager that was sitting next to her a minute ago._**

**_"The games. These two weeks will be pretty much the last of my life, other than my time in the games." Percy gloomily said._**

**_"What makes you so sure you're going to die?" Calypso asked, but inside she predicted she already knew the answer._**

**_"I don't want to live without Annabeth." Percy replied, building a mini sand castle in the sand._**

**_Calypso nodded, not really understanding what he was saying as she had never been put into that sort of situation where she would have to chose if she died or the person she loved did. She stood up from the sand and brushed down her jeans and t-shirt. "I am sorry about cursing her, is she okay now?" Percy just nodded his head, not wanting to talk about what had happened down in Tartarus. "I should go and get ready for the ceremony and you should think about getting ready yourself." Calypso said as she started to walk away and back to her little home._**

**_Percy stayed on the beach for a couple more minutes, thinking about what Calypso had said. He probably should go and get ready, but he just wasn't sure if he could stand being in the same room as the person who had pretty much signed his death sentence. After another five minutes of debating with himself he decided to go back to his father's temple. After all it's not like he could run away right? These were gods; they would be able to track him down, one way or another._**

**_'Hello? Dude? You in there? It's show time! Get on the on chariot!'_**** Dallas pretty much telepathically yelled at Percy, snapping him out of his flash back of what had happened with Calypso earlier.**

**Percy looked around and saw all of the other tributes getting in their chariots and seeing as he was the second chariot to leave he figured he should hope on, before the horses left without him.**

**There was a thunderous boom and suddenly the doors leading from the training centre to outside opened. There was an enormous amount of cheering and screaming as Jason and Thalia's chariot sped out into the light. Both Jason and Thalia were wearing white and they matched their horses. Thalia was wearing a sleeveless white lace dress and makeup. She looked so different that majority of the gods in the stands had to do a double take, at least the ones who already knew her. Another thing that was out of place with Thalia's outfit was her streaked blue hair was no longer there. It seems like the beauty team had decided that punk/emo wasn't the theme they were going for.**

**Jason however was in a completely different situation. He had always been considered as ****_'hot'_**** so when the fans (especially the girls) saw him in his perfectly fitted white suite it made them scream for more.**

**Percy had no idea how he could possibly beat that. The fans loved them, of course they did. Jason and Thalia were children of Zeus, the king of the gods and both had been big shots on Olympus. Thalia during the Titan War, and Jason during the prophecy of seven.**

**However, all of Percy's doubt ceased when he exited the training centre and the crowd went absolutely mental. Everyone was screaming and Percy saw the occasional rose being thrown his way. He managed to catch one of the roses and gave a smile to the general area where he thought it had come from. **

**If you saw Percy at this moment you would think that he was just sort of ****_'chilling'_**** and casually riding on a chariot through Olympus, as if he did this all the time. But on the inside he was freaking out. Not only about the actual games but also about falling off the very unstable chariot and making a total fool of himself. Luckily for him though, he managed to make it to the Throne room where the ceremony would happen, and the games would officially start.**

**"That was… interesting, I guess…" Will Solace said as he and his half-sister Annabelle rode up in the lift to their new rooms in the training centre. They would no longer be staying with their godly parent, but they would all be staying in the same building and they would all be put under house arrest. Meaning, no exiting the training centre unless it was for the interviews which would be taking place in one week. **

**Annabelle nodded, sharing some of her brother's uncertainty. The only thing Annabelle could think during the ceremony was how the gods were pretty much saying 'we own you and to prove our point we are going to make you kill each other, until only one person is left.' **

**The elevator came to a stop with a ****_ding_**** and the two children of Apollo hopped out. They looked around the apartment with awe. Even though Will had been on Olympus before he was still amazed at what the gods could do. "Whoa, this place is awesome!" Annabelle exclaimed, voicing Will's thoughts exactly. **

**They split up to investigate the different areas of the apartment and after an hour they met up in the TV room.**

**"I know that I'm probably going to die soon but if I have to go I'm glad I got to experience this." Annabelle said as Will flicked through the hundreds of stations on the TV. He finally stopped on a basketball game but instead of commentary there was music playing. Will had to agree with his younger sister. If he had to die he was glad he got to do it in some sort of style. **

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I know it's a little dull but things are going to be heating up soon! Also I saw Frozen today and it's a little ironic because it was like 47 degrees Celsius here in Australia. (For all of you Americans that's around 117 degrees Fahrenheit. But OMG I LOVED IT! Olaf and Sven were like the best characters in the whole movie. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've just been busy because I had a training camp with the Australian Ballet Company and it was really tiring. **

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love **

**XX Hannah 3**


End file.
